The disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to waveguide displays with scanning assembly that includes one or more grating elements to achieve a large eyebox.
Near-eye light field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays (NEDs) and electronic viewfinders. Factors like, e.g., brightness, resolution, and compactness are considered in conventional display designs of NEDs. Typical MEMS scanners use a collimated laser beam for scanning which can be high power and have a good efficiency to be directed to image location, and the image can be as bright as needed. Additionally, NEDs in virtual reality systems and/or augmented reality systems have a design criteria to be compact and light weight, and to provide a two-dimensional expansion with a large eyebox for ease of use. Furthermore, designing a conventional NED with two-dimensional expansion involving two different output grating elements that are spatially separated often result in a large form factor. Accordingly, it is very challenging to design NEDs using conventional methods to achieve a small form factor, and a large eyebox.